


Your Hands Are Tied, I Got My Wish

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Bad Dog- Neon Hitch<br/>(listened to <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q539rwhocZU">this</a> remix of it while writing: )</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Hands Are Tied, I Got My Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bad Dog- Neon Hitch  
> (listened to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q539rwhocZU) remix of it while writing: )

"Look at me," Geoff growled under his breath, hand sliding up Kerry's neck to pull on his jaw, tilting his head up to look at him. "You're gonna be good for me, got it?"

Kerry tilted his head to stare up at him, still fucking smirking. Geoff grinned back evilly, before fisting a hand in his hair and yanking it to the side, letting his other hand fall to his side as Kerry struggled to keep his balance, yelping and flinging his arms out to the side.

"Yeah, you're not too good at that, are you?" Geoff raised one eyebrow, guiding Kerry back to a kneel with a more careful hand. It was fun seeing him flail around, but he really preferred him happy and kneeling. Or anything along those lines, really.

Kerry grumbled something under his breath, wriggling away from him half-heartedly. When he glared and ran a hand down Kerry’s face, he bit at his thumb, eyes flashing.

"Okay, so that's a no," He bent down, gripping Kerry's shoulder and pulling him up, guiding him by his hair towards the wall. Geoff kissed him quickly, growling when Kerry nipped at his lip and shoving him backwards. The wall was pretty solid, and hadn't been that far away, but he still made a tiny noise of shock when he slammed into it.

It was easy for Geoff to crowd him, catching both of his wrists in one hand, pinning them above Kerry's head. "Listen to me, you little shit,"

"Yeah?" Kerry raised an eyebrow, tilting his chin up, not even trying to hide the grin in his eyes.

"Stop being a dick and I _might_ let you come tonight," He deadpanned, leaning in so their foreheads almost touched. Kerry's breath hitched, his arms twitching in Geoff's grip, but he didn't pull away, just let his breath ghost over Geoff's lips, gaze dropping slightly.

Geoff grinned, leaning in to kiss him, deep and insistent, nipping at the tip of Kerry's tongue when he tried to take a fraction of control. He dug his nails into Kerry's pinned wrists, hand leaving his hair in favour of tracing down his side and slipping inside his shirt.

He kept Kerry like that for a while, relaxing his grip gradually as his focus shifted more to claiming Kerry's mouth as his own. When he finally pulled back, he used the hand on his stomach to shove him back, pinning him against the wall as he looked him up and down.

“Stay,” Geoff ducked in to kiss him one last time, almost sweet and innocent, before shoving his arms up against the wall, holding them there for a second before letting go and tugging Kerry’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side and nodding when Kerry let his arms fall back in place against the wall.

He let his breath trail over Kerry’s stomach as he undid his pants, guiding them to the floor and kneeling, pressing a kiss to one of his hips as he slid them all the way off along with his boxers. Kerry’s hips rocked forward with a little gasp, whispering, “Oh, fuck, _please_ Geoff,” and whining when he pulled back.

“Fucking- be _quiet_ ,” Geoff hissed, straightening up and glaring at Kerry. “You know the rules already, fucking follow them, or I’ll _make_ you,”

“You will?” Kerry tilted his head curiously, and Geoff growled, snapping a hand out to slap him across the face. He gasped at the impact, biting his lip and staring up at Geoff, cheek going a really pretty shade of red that he couldn’t help but replicate on the other side with another well-placed slap.

“Fuck,” Kerry breathed, and Geoff almost let it slide, _almost_. He growled into his ear, nipping at the base of his jaw before dragging him forwards, one hand returning to his hair almost naturally as he pulled Kerry towards the bed, spinning them and backing him up until the back of his knees smacked into the mattress.

He looked straight into Kerry’s eyes for a second before pushing him back, watching him scramble backwards onto the bed before turning away and pulling a length of black rope out of a drawer. Geoff twisted it around his hands, frowning as he tried to decide how he should put Kerry.

Stepping towards him, he grabbed one wrist, pulling it to the side as he came up with a plan. “Kneel, facing the wall, hands out,” Kerry, shockingly, complied, propping himself up with the arm that Geoff wasn’t holding, working around his grip and not even trying to pull away.

Geoff walked around the bed, letting Kerry’s wrist fall for a second before catching it again in a few quick knots as he bound his arms together, biting on his tongue while he looped the rope up and down his forearms before leaning back to admire his ropework. Kerry, who had kept his eyes closed and head bent the whole time, glanced at his arms, muscles straining for a moment as he tested the limits before relaxing and looking back up at Geoff, satisfied.

He slid up behind Kerry, trailing his fingers from the edge of the knots up along his back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, forcing him to loosen up and let his bound forearms rest on his knees, curving his back nicely. “I want you still and quiet for me,”

“Not like I can exactly _move_ ,” Kerry huffed, and Geoff slid back to give himself room before landing a blow on Kerry’s back, careful to avoid the dangerous vital-organ-filled areas.

“Still, and _quiet,”_ He hissed, staying about an arm’s length away from Kerry, watching as he twitched and rolled his shoulders, letting his fingertips trace up his spine for a second before pulling them away. Kerry hummed softly, swaying slightly towards him, so he leaned forwards to meet him, breathing softly over his neck and shoulder but still keeping some distance between them.

They stayed like that for a minute, Kerry kneeling with his arms tied from wrist to elbow, Geoff sat on the bed behind him, leaning in but never quite making contact. At first Kerry kept twitching towards him before freezing and drawing back, so when he eventually stopped moving, he ducked his head, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of one arm, not letting himself linger there for very long.

Kerry whined under his breath, leaning in, obviously anticipating Geoff’s next kiss. Instead, he sunk his teeth down in a spot just to the side of his spine, pulling on the skin and leaving a little mark when he pulled away, but still keeping it the only point of contact between them.

He went on like that for a while, ghosting his fingers down Kerry’s back and littering gentle kisses and sharp bits along his skin, avoiding any pattern or rhythm so that Kerry couldn’t brace himself or adjust to his brief touches, forcing him to relax and properly give himself up to Geoff. It shouldn’t have been hard, considering Kerry’s hands were tied and he was already kneeling for Geoff so willingly, but it took him a while to suppress the need to predict and anticipate, which honestly just made Geoff feel more proud when Kerry was finally still except for his steady breathing.

“Look at you, so fucking good for me- I knew you weren’t really bad, knew you could fucking do it,” Kerry whined softly, almost fucking purring at the praise, and Geoff leaned in to kiss the base of his neck, nipping at the skin and working at it until he had left a mark, nice and red. “Think you could come like this?” Geoff breathed into Kerry’s skin, fingers trailing along one of his hips.

All he got as a response was a long, drawn out moan, such a fucking delicious sound that spilled out of Kerry so easily, so openly that Geoff knew his answer immediately. Geoff hummed, still keeping his touches light and barely there, his lips brushing down Kerry’s back as his fingers ghosted down his thighs, other hand tracing the edges of the rope binding Kerry’s wrists.

“Yeah, you’re a good boy really- c’mon, wanna hear you, sound so pretty when you’re not being a little shit,” He slid his hand to scratch at the inside of Kerry’s thigh, waiting until Kerry let out a moan to press himself up against his back, clutching him closer and kissing his jaw softly.

“Oh, _fuck-_ ” Kerry gasped, his head tilting back with a drawn out groan, body still limp and relaxed as his eyes slid shut, body melting into Geoff’s chest. Geoff hummed softly, his hand twitching to touch Kerry’s cock, biting at his throat when he moaned, low and loud and completely undone. His other arm shifted to wrap around his chest, pinning his arms even more and dragging Kerry back into his lap, jerking him with slow, steady strokes.

He loved doing this, getting Kerry all relaxed and ready to take anything, barely giving him anything and then all at once leaning in and giving it all, loved the way Kerry got so overwhelmed and lost in Geoff, loved the way he practically had it down to a goddamn art form.

“Yeah, look at you boy, so perfect, all tied up and pretty for me, aren’t you sweetie?” He grinned, twisting his wrist and letting his hips rock up into Kerry’s, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Geoff couldn’t help but turn Kerry’s head so he could kiss him, biting on his lip and groaning when Kerry whined into the kiss, tightening his grip as his hips jerked.

By then, Kerry was gasping out a moan with every breath and slumping back into Geoff, meeting his hips with little jerks of his own that seemed almost subconscious- his body’s natural response to being this close to Geoff. It was crazy hot, and left Geoff groaning and speeding up both his hips and his hand on Kerry's dick, movements losing their easy control. “Doing so damn good Kerry, c’mon,”

Kerry just groaned, his head tipping back so that he could mouth at Geoff’s neck, and Geoff just got lost in the way he felt in his hand and the way he was rocking his hips back into his lap. He was talking, words low and stuttered, probably not making any sense at all but he couldn’t keep them back when they were like this, couldn’t stop the stream of praise and encouragement and swearing and Kerry’s name repeated over and over.

Before long, Kerry was biting softly at his neck, making tiny desperate noises, his body straining to stay still. “You wanna come, Kerry?” He grinned, running one hand through his hair and slowing his movements down until they were almost teasing.

“Yes- oh fuck, _Geoff_ , please,” Kerry gasped, his chest heaving and arms shaking where they were tied together. “Please, I’ll- anything, I just need- _Geoff_ ,”

Geoff hummed in response, keeping his movements long and languid. “Beg for it.”

“ _Fuck_ , Geoff, Geoff please- fuck, fucking please, oh my god, _Geoff_ ,” Kerry whined, his voice breaking as he gasped, hips rolling in tiny restrained but still impossibly needy movements.

The second Geoff gave a quick “Yeah, okay boy- c’mon, come for me,” he stiffened, moaning loud and falling apart in Geoff’s lap, wrists straining against the rope as he came, face flushed red and completely open, his back arched. “There you go, so good, so pretty, _fuck_ ,”

He let Kerry slide off his lap, helping him collapse back into the sheets before sliding to climb on top of him, kissing him urgently as he wrapped a hand around his own cock. When Kerry saw what he was doing he groaned, looping one leg around Geoff’s back and tugging him in silently. Fuck, he looked fucking amazing, covered in bite marks that ranged from a deep red to an almost faded pink, his arms bound and folded over to one side.

“Shit, Kerry, I-” Geoff groaned into his neck, his hips giving one last jerk before he was coming all over him, adding to the mess on his chest and stomach. And fuck if that wasn’t a pretty sight, Kerry all red and used and covered in come, and Geoff wanted to savour it, take a million pictures or just keep him like this all the fucking time, never let this go, but still he shifted upwards, giving Kerry a soft kiss as he moved.

Geoff just grabbed a shirt off the floor, using it to wipe off the worst of the mess and grinning when Kerry gasped, his hips twitching. “C’mere boy, did so good, gonna untie you,” As Kerry sighed contentedly, he tugged on the knots until they came apart easily, coiling the rope back up and shrugging before tossing it off the bed.

“Hey, Kerry, roll over a bit, okay?” He murmured, running his hands up and down his arms gently. When he complied, Geoff grabbed the edge of one of the blankets, tugging it up over them and snuggling in behind Kerry. It’d be a while before either of them said anything, and even then, they’d probably just fall asleep right after. Geoff was quite happy to wrap his arms around Kerry, their fingers looped together, and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to my tumblr [here](http://kiersbum.tumblr.com/post/67686015850/your-hands-are-tied-i-got-my-wish)


End file.
